


test match bets

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, New Zealand, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco and harry watch some rugby, and make some bets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. test match

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** light bondage.  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** in celebration of all blacks rugby. my first explicit smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry persuades draco to watch rugby

"Tell me again, why we are going to a Muggle pub?"

Harry knew there was no point in sighing, or pointing out that he'd already explained this numerous times.

"To see the test match, the Lions vs. the All Blacks …  rugby … English and Irish team playing against the New Zealand team."

"And remind me why I agreed to this?"

A few responses flicked through Harry's brain and were discarded: _to be nice; because I pleaded with you; for promised sex_ , and then a slow smile spread across his face. "Sweaty, athletic men running around in tight shorts for two hours.


	2. the second test match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   post-war, draco takes harry to nz to see the second test match between the lions and the all blacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of the huge rugby party in town tonight. they've estimated that we have 3 times the amount of tourists than can fit in the stadium for the game. i can't even imagine what it must be like in town right now. anyway, i promised you a ficlet, it is actually more of a double, double drabble, coming in at just over 400 words. so without further ado

"I can't believe you wanted to do this." Harry looked around Wellington's crowded streets happily. "I mean I had to drag you down to the pub to see the first test match."

Draco shrugged. "Wanted to see Tana Umaga in real life."

"Draco!"

"What? He's gorgeous. And that tackle in the last test match? Brilliant."

"But he's the enemy!" Harry was looking at his lover with something akin to horror. "He injured _our_ captain! Brian O'Driscoll is our best player and he took him out on purpose!"

"I know, for the whole tour, too. And didn't get caught, either. Very Slytherin."

Harry just shook his head. He knew it was pointless to argue fairness. With a sigh, he switched to what he thought was a more neutral topic. "Well, The Lions are going to win tomorrow night."

There was an evil glint in the blond's eyes. "Wanna bet?"

"Bet on what? How much they'll win by?"

"No, on whether your pasty Lions can beat the tattooed, Haka-shouting, All Black natives on their own territory."

Harry stared in shock. "You'd bet against your own country?"

"I always side with the winners." Draco continued in a bored tone, "The one who's team wins gets to tie the loser to the bed and have his wicked way with him."

Trying not to grin, Harry replied. "You're on. I'm going to win you know."

"I know, but will your team?"

Harry laughed. "I guess we'll just have to see. These kiwis really know how to party don't they? The town is packed, I can't believe you managed to get us a room and tickets to the game at such short notice."

"Well," Draco looked smug, "I _am_ a Malfoy."

Even though Harry knew he shouldn't find _that_ smile attractive, even though he tried to remember the years when that expression had made him want to punch Draco, it was no use. These days that look showed up most often after his lover had made him feel very, very good. When he was sweaty and sated and boneless.

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "That you are," he responded when he finally let his lover go.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you," a slightly breathless Draco asked. "But what was that for?"

"To thank you for bringing me to New Zealand." Harry took Draco's hand and started to tow him along the street. "Come on, let's check out Wellington."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if your curious, the lions lost. badly. the lost the first test match 21-3, this one 48-18. there is one more, so the lions still have a chance to keep the all blacks from sweeping the series, but it doesn't look good. still, the lions played better in this game than last.


	3. nz sightseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry wants to go sight seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for the evil plot bunny goes to A, who i had dinner with tonight. i scoffed at her suggestion. it wouldn't go away.

"Can we stop and see Hobbiton on our way to Auckland for the third test?" Harry asks, stealing a bite of pikelet off Draco's plate.

Draco looks up in surprise. "You want to stay? Even though The All Blacks have the series wrapped?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course. Wait, hobby-what?"

"Hobbiton. _The Lord of the Rings_?"

Draco rolls his eyes.

"Please, Draco?"

Draco never can resist Harry when he begs. "Oh alright." Draco's reward is an enthusiastic kiss. "But just because that Gandalf character reminds you of Dumbledore, doesn't mean you're that little pointy-eared Bobo, you know."

Harry grins. "I know."


	4. the test match bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/)! you are a beautiful soul and i am v. v. glad we've "met." your stories have added a richness to my life. [*smooches*] i hope you are having the best bday ever. this piece of smut was written in celebration of your day.

"You don't have to, Love," Draco said softly.

"I know." Harry's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It'll be okay, I trust you."

Draco wasn't sure trust was the real issue here. He recognised the determined expression on his lover's face. It was the same one he had seen on the battlefield. It didn't belong in a bedroom.

They were staying at a lovely hotel in the wizarding quarter of Wellington, New Zealand. They'd come to watch rugby, specifically the second test match between The Lions and The All Blacks. When they'd walked into their room with the old-fashioned four-poster, Draco had been thrown back to their days at Hogwarts and his first fantasy staring Harry Potter. The one with Harry bound to his dorm bed. Draco had gotten hard instantly and it had been a while before they'd made it out of the hotel room to find dinner.

Draco had decided then and there that they weren't leaving Wellington until someone had been tied to the bed. So he'd suggested a bet that included one of his favorite kinks, bondage. He'd been a little surprised at Harry's prompt agreement and very, very glad. Numerous pleasurable hours had been spent in the past with Draco strapped to the bed and Harry ministering to his needs. Draco had longed to return the favor, the image of Harry trussed up for the taking making his mouth water. But Harry had been reticent.

It was perfectly understandable. The last time Harry had been chained up by a platinum blond it had include _Crucio_ and an inordinate amount of blood and broken bones. At least it hadn't included rape. Harry never talked about it. What Draco knew, he knew from Severus and from holding Harry during the numerous nightmares that came in the aftermath. It had been years ago and Draco thought the dreams had stopped. Now he wasn't so sure.

They'd had a brilliant time at the match. It was a good game despite the 48 - 18 thrashing The Lions took. And Draco had been gleeful at the prospect of the post-match activities. It wasn't until they were walking back to the hotel after a few drinks, that Draco began to realise that perhaps Harry hadn't really thought through all the possible ramifications of the bet. That he might not be ready for this.

And now that they were back in the room and there were silk ties magicked to the bed, Harry had that look.

Draco wasn't sure what to do. "I know you trust me, but that doesn't mean you want to relive your worst nightmare." He paused and then a seductive smile slid across his lips. "How about we swap. You know how much I love it when you have me at your mercy."

Harry wavered for a moment, then straightened and resolutely said, "No. I lost the bet fair and square. Anyway, you like it so much, it is time to see what I've been missing out on." His smile was steadier this time. "'Sides, it is past due for me to be rid of Lucius. He shouldn't have any power over my actions."

When Harry finally met his gaze, those beautiful emerald eyes were a mix of love and trust and longing and pain. Draco thought his heart would break, but it was Harry's whispered plea that cracked it in two.

"Make me forget him, Draco."

"Oh, Harry." Draco pulled his lover into a protective embrace, wanting nothing more than to banish the spectre of his father and soothe away the anguish. His hand made long reassuring strokes down Harry's back while he covered his face with gentle kisses.

Harry relaxed in his arms, shoulders dropping, hands resting lightly against Draco's chest. With a sigh, Harry tilted his head, encouraging Draco to move the soft caress along his neck.

Draco readily complied, nipping at Harry's earlobe before moving to lap along the tendons. He worked his way down to suck at the base of Harry's throat, tongue flicking over the rapid pulse. At Harry's low moan, heat flared in Draco's belly. He somehow managed to get them both over to the four-poster, and with a growl he pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled him. Gripping his wrist roughly, Draco pinned Harry. "You'll be begging before I'm through with you."

Harry flinched at the words, closing his eyes and turning away.

Realising, too late, what he had done, Draco released his hold and rolled off of Harry. He cursed himself for letting his lust get ahead of his brain. "Harry? Love, look at me."

Harry obediently turned to Draco, though he wouldn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," Harry's voice was quiet, laced with guilt. "I don't mean to be such a wuss."

Wanting to kick himself, Draco responded, "Don't -  I shouldn't have - " he stopped, frustrated with himself and tried again. "Let's start this over. We'll go more slowly. We'll only move ahead if you're all right with it and we'll stop anytime you say. Okay?"

Harry nodded and gave Draco a tentative smile.

Draco pulled off his boots and clambered the rest of the way onto the bed. Kicking his trainers off, Harry followed. As soon as Harry was seated next to him, Draco captured his mouth in a tender kiss, and began the lulling strokes down Harry's back. Relieved to feel Harry's tension easing, Draco carefully maneuvered them from sitting to lying, never breaking his soothing motions. Draco moved his caress to Harry's arms and chest, his lips once again mapping Harry's neck.

Sighing, Harry flopped onto his back, for once, allowing himself to be completely taken care of.

With utmost tenderness, Draco began undressing his lover, kissing and licking the skin as it was exposed. His hands roamed everywhere, fingers skating along ribs, following muscles and tracing limbs.

Harry shuddered as Draco kissed the inside of his arm, lifting it above his head.

"Open your eyes." Green met grey at Draco's soft command. "It's me Harry. Just me. Okay?"

Harry gave a small nod, and Draco carefully tethered his wrist with the length of silk. He immediately returned to his reverent explorations, drawing gasps and moans from his aroused lover. When he repeated the process with Harry's wand arm, Draco was well aware of how vulnerable Harry had let himself become. His quiet submission was more tantalizing than Draco had ever imagined. Continuing to coax and caress, Draco shed his own clothes.

Draco's need was rocketing out of control. The sight of Harry, naked, writhing and panting, unable to do anything but wait for Draco to bring him to release, almost undid him. Harry's eyes, that had stayed trained on him the whole time, where heavy with want. They made Draco yearn to drive into Harry, pounding until they both found relief. A wave of animalistic need surged through him at the sight of his prey, but before he could act on it, he saw a brief flash of remembered fear in Harry's eyes. Draco's chest tightened with an almost painful desire to protect, the need to take what was laid out in front of him morphing into the need to give Harry everything he could.

Reining in his desire, Draco retrieved the small jar from the nightstand. Coating his fingers, he noticed Harry's eyes widen in surprise as he began to prepare himself, rather than his lover. He watched Harry's hungry gaze devour every move, as his fingers slid in and out. When Draco finally took Harry's neglected cock in his slick digits, Harry arched off the bed, keening. Draco thought he would come from the sound alone.

Unable to wait any longer, Draco straddled Harry and lowered himself down onto his heated length in one smooth motion. He raised himself and sank back down, Harry's hips snapping up to meet him. They were both so close. Draco knew neither of them would last very long, still he tried to keep the rhythm slow. But Harry was pleading now, words tumbling out of his mouth and hips bucking beneath Draco, urging a faster pace. When Harry twisted his body as he pushed into him, Draco's world contracted and exploded. In his daze, he was vaguely aware of Harry arching up and screaming his name, before they both collapsed.

Despite protests from his sluggish body, Draco moved to untie Harry's wrists. He gently kissed the red ring the silk had made as Harry writhed against the restraints. Harry sighed softly and pulled Draco into his arms.

"Draco?" The sleepy word was mumbled against his hair.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can we bet on the third test?"

Draco grinned. "Yes, Harry."


	5. coming to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry doesn't want to go home

"I don't wanna go back."

They've been in New Zealand just over a week for the rugby test series.

"Because you had so much fun watching your Lions get thumped?"

Harry is defensive, "Last night was not a thumping."

"You're right," Draco pauses, "38-19 is more of a drubbing."

"They scored more points than last match."

"By one."

A sly smile. "But I still won the bet."

Draco pulls Harry into his arms. "That you did."

Burrowing into Draco's chest. "I don't wanna go."

"I know, Love, but we have to."

"Can we still bet?"

Draco kisses him softly. "Sure."

~fin


End file.
